Standing Tall
by Sunset2
Summary: Juliet face grew uneasy.“Something…just doesn’t feel right about this Spiro girl…It feels like we had already had meet her before.” Rated for future chapters
1. Moon Amulet

Standing Tall

By: Sunset

Chapter one: Moon amulet 

A/N: I'm back!!!! hahahahahahahahahaha!! And there's nothing any of you can do about it but sit tight and read it! please R&R, it would make me really happy and you'd be a nice person to do so! And F.Y.I this is post EC. Artemis is 16 and Juliet is only two years Artemis's senior making her 18 oke? oke now on whit the fic!

Juliet wore a cat suit and was hiding in the shadows awaiting orders. Perhaps too long for attention span as she began to day dream.

 "Juliet? Come in. Juliet!"

"Uh?? wha?? Oh, ah yah, still here Arty? Can you hurry up? I'm not getting any young you knew."

"Yes, well I just want to tell you that the hall is all clear now for about ninety seconds. I just downloaded a virtual map of hall 23, 24 and, 25 into your night goggles."

"Right…so what do I do when I get to the end of hall 23?" Juliet asked

 "Worry about that, only when you get there. Now go. You have about seventy-five seconds now to get there. Oh, and one more thing; be careful not to alter any security devices"

 Juliet moved with the speed and flexibility of a graceful cat. She had no problems getting down to the 23 corridor un-seen.

"Kay Arty, I'm at the door. Now what?"

"Open it. Inside is an amulet. I want you to take it. Then leave as fast as you can."

Juliet opened the door and entered. It was as cold and damp as a cave. With the aid of her night goggles she was able to find the amulet, take it, and leave.

 The amulet was heavy and cool in her hands. It was also in the shape of a moon. She didn't see why Artemis  would want it thought.

" 90.5 seconds total. You do well, Juliet" She smiled

"Thanks it runs in the family. So why didya want this… amulet for anyway?"

" I suppose it won't hurt to tell you, I received this letter form a client about a week ago." He gave it to her to read once they were in the car. "As you can see, Ms. Spiro is very welling to pay millions for this amulet, though she will not share it value to us. We will meet her at Ein Fin in approximately two day."

Juliet face grew uneasy.

"Something…just doesn't feel right about this Spiro girl…It feels like we had already had meet her before."

 "Juliet, I assure you, we have never met her before. This is perfectly legal."

"I wouldn't say _perfectly_ legal but whatever." She looked out the window and let her mind runaway with her

Flashback

_The girl nodded. There wasn't enough air in her wind pipes for speech._

_"That's better. Anyone inside?"_

_A shake of the head this time._

_Pex relaxed the grip slightly._

_"How many more in  the family?"_

_The girl answered in whispers, using as little air as possible. "Seven."_

_Then the girls foot snapped back catching him in the chest._

_"Opps, Accident."_

_"You…you just…No way!"_

_"Way"_

"Juliet. Wake up we're back." Juliet looked at the window and shuttered. The dream seemed so real.

"Are you okay?" Artemis said helping Juliet out of the car

"Yah," she said rubbing her temple "just tried I think I should go to bed. Night ." she whispered as she wobbled off to her room.

"Good night Juliet." Artemis said before turning on the T.V to see what was new on CNN  

Love it?

Hate it?

Don't know yet?

Don't care yet?

Then review this story! ^-^

                                                        ~*~*Sunset*~*~


	2. Mail

Standing Tall

By: Sunset

Chapter two: Mail

Mulch walked down the streets of London. Thanks to his friend and colleague in crime, he was now a free man. To bad, his mind was wiped. Then Mulch smiled as he pulled the "necklace" out of his pocket. _This will give him his memories back._ He then turned the corner and walked into the local post office. He ignored the people who pasted-out because of his horrible smell and walked up to the fronted desk.

"I need you to send this right away!" Mulch demeaned. The woman behind the desk was trying her best not to breathe.

"Yes mister, where to mister."

"Yes, send it to Artemis Fowl II at the Fowl estate"

"Yes Mister, now please go, I can't breath" Mulch smiled and then left. Boy, he could not wait until the day that Artemis 'rejoined' the People again.

Carda Spiro was not only rich and powerful; she was also one of the most intelligent teenagers in the world. In fact, the only person that reviled her intellect was Artemis Fowl. And that's why she was going to exterminate of him once and for all.

            "A pity, is it not Blunt? For something so useful to just be wasted away like that. Oh well. You know what father always told me? He said that once you started to have competitor, you gatta kill 'em off young. That way , they don't have a chance to grow"

Arno Blunt nodded his head. he found it quit amazing that someone with a sweet and soft face could be anything like Jon Spiro. But then again, this was his daughter we we're talking about

        "About the Amulet ma'am?"

        "You were wondering why I wanted it yes."

        "No I was wondering why you didn't have one of us get it ma'am" Carda's eyes narrowed

        "That was the stupidest question I every heard Blunt! I would expect a question like that form Pex or Chips but form you? Carda got up form her Victorian chair and looked down at the streets below. Her short blonde hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes were as deep as the sea.

        "I asked him to do it because it would be more real. Do you think he would come if I asked him did he want to play tea party with me? Hell no! I had to do business with him so he would come, and now I have him where I want him."

        "So why do you want the Moon Amulet ma'am" Asked Blunt

        "See, your starting to act smarter already. You learn fast," She chuckled "I want it because one, it is very spectacular, two it will keep Artemis talking long enough to get him and three, it is said to have once belonged to a Witch Clan."

        "Do you believe in magic?" Arno asked

        "Hell no, and I already know you don't. 

        "Blunt I need you to do me a favor, sent this letter out to Fowl, telling him that he and his bodyguard are to meet me at Boral Hall to await payment for there hard work." and with that, Carda left

        "Bills, bills, bills, junk, junk, junk, party invents, blah, blah, blah. The mail's here!" Juliet said she glanced at the mail and through it aside and turn on the television. Artemis came behind her, picked it up, and looked through to more carefully. 

        "Hmmm this one has no return address on it or name. All there is in here is a gold necklace." Artemis said slipping it over his head. Then he continued looking thought the mail until he saw the address from Carda Spiro. He pulled out the letter and read it.

_Dear Master Artemis Fowl the Second,_

_ I would like to congratulate and give you many thanks for job well done! You_

_don't__ know how much this mean's to me and I will be oh  so happy to receive it from _

_you__! Therefore, I would gladly like to invite you in to coming to the newly-build Boral _

_Hall in Chicago, where you will be paid in full. No R.S.V.P. need, just come with this letter _

_and__ your accomplices ,Juliet Butler and your accesses in will be granted. Until then,_

_I wish you well and bid you a good -bye. _

_ Carda Spiro_

After reading this, Artemis handed it over to Juliet to read then said "Looks like we just been invited to a party."

She made somewhat of a snort than said, "Sure has! She didn't invite us, she told us we have to go! I don't wanna go." Juliet said in protest.

"But you have go Juliet, and one more thing, do not tell Butler we're going to Chicago."

"I'm not going over my dead body Artemis! You're going to have to pick me up and up me on that plane 'cause I'm not moving!" 

Two days later, Juliet found herself riding in the Lear Jet on her way to Chicago.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of Carda? And yes before you ask, you **WILL** see more of Mulch, and you **WILL** see Butler. Just not in the next chapter. Don't forget to review now. ^-^

~*~*Sunset*~*~


End file.
